


【包托/杰托】Some like it hot

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU总裁包x优等生托pwp注意
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 20





	1. 01

01

路加无不夸张地说：“南多，理事长已经可以成功把死人说活了！”

其实不用路加提醒，费尔南多也看到了杰拉德的助手从票夹里取出支票的动作。依着河畔而建的伊恩公校今日阳光明媚，它毫不怜惜地折磨着这群男孩们，让他们飘忽不定的眼神与东倒西歪的站姿来为理事长索要更多的体育场预算增加说服力。

杰拉德在支票的右下方签上自己的名字。

理事长笑得眯起了眼，像只餍足的狐狸。

对于这早已既定的事实，路加也只能耸耸肩，就像平时那样感叹：“New Money.”

其实就正常情况而言，男孩们只会在开学典礼与毕业典礼上见到校董。作为从这所古老学府毕业的精英，他们活跃在王室、政界以及经济界，像一座彼方的灯塔，璀璨而优雅。

男孩们憧憬着这种距离，至少他们不会接受理事长的邀请，让这只狡猾的狐狸有理由来折腾可怜的学生们。但杰拉德却是个意外，费尔南多看得出来他对理事长的说辞并没有多少兴趣，可他每次都会言简意赅地命令助手拿出支票，然后将填写金额的权利交给对方。

于是，理事长的心满意足总算让男孩们得以解脱。

他们顿时作鸟兽散，丢掉了往日的彬彬有礼，仿佛故意要让高台上的几个人难堪。然而理事长正把支票对折放进内侧的口袋里，而杰拉德的目光遥望远处，并没有停留在任何一个学生的身上。

无人注意到他们所表达隐晦的不满。

路加跑得很快，费尔南多只是慢了一秒行动，就已经看不见他的身影。有路过的高年级学生摸了摸费尔南多金色的头发，提醒道：“我看见路加往那里去了。”

费尔南多点点头：“谢谢。”

“南多，或许你该考虑加入戏剧社。”学长不论多少次都真诚地建议，“那真是场精彩绝伦的表演。”

而费尔南多只能无措地揉揉鼻子，再度拒绝道：“那样的经历，我恐怕不想……”

每当理事长又冒出些稀奇古怪的新点子时，为此买单的却是他们这些无辜的学生们。

那时他突然觉得用童话故事来表达男孩们依旧怀有稚子的纯真再好不过，于是让戏剧社在两周内编排《睡美人》，并进行公演。

他们在几经周折后才找到了费尔南多，并恳求他参演女主角。

是的，女主角。

柔软的金发，清澈的眼眸，玫瑰色的肌肤还有粉润的嘴唇，甚至连脸颊上的雀斑都是上帝赐予的点缀。

学长们费尽口舌才让费尔南多答应换上戏服，而当他提着裙摆站在聚光灯下，不出意外地看到特邀席上只有杰拉德一人的身形。那是杰拉德头次表露出除漠然外的另一种神情，让费尔南多在台上险些忘了台词，他盯着那双冰蓝的眼眸愣了长达十几秒，才在道具组人员无声的嘶声力竭中回过神来，手心俱是粘腻的汗水。

费尔南多恍惚间以为自己唤醒了沉寂的恶魔，正用那种超然的无所不在的目光注视着他。男孩站在舞台的边缘，就好像伫立于悬崖的角落，只要往前再走一步，便能坠入深渊的怀抱，成为恶魔的口粮。

在这么想的时候，他看到了杰拉德嘴角的笑意。

但是不同寻常的是，男人亲自掏出了支票。

……

不知不觉中，学生们已经散得差不多了。理事长向费尔南多走来，他张开双臂，有意给予男孩一个拥抱：“好好表现，费尔南多！你可是有史以来最年轻的‘卓越者’，一名优秀的正在成长的谦谦君子。”

但理事长的拥抱在进行到一半的时候戛然而止，换作手搭在男孩的肩膀上。他毫不吝啬赞词，在费尔南多听起来却像是念着大段冗长的台词，直至最后一句话他才稍许显露自己的意图：“杰拉德先生出资设立了新的奖学金。作为获得这个荣耀的第一人，费尔南多，我相信你一定会令他满意的。”

枝桠的罅隙中洒下阳光的尘埃，绿茵的草地重新归于宁静，费尔南多低头看着自己有些陈旧的皮鞋，道：

“是的，理事长先生。”

《La campanella》——《帕格尼尼大练习曲》的第三首，升G小调，小快板。

偌大的琴房里只有费尔南多与身后的杰拉德，连从前寸步不离男人的助手也被拒之门外。费尔南多端坐在钢琴凳上，指尖在黑白键上流转。

窗户敞开了一条缝，伴随着音符倾跃的是临近盛夏的暖风、花粉和焦糖的芬芳。费尔南多对音节的处理呈现出这个年纪的空灵与轻快，他的技巧十分娴熟，至少杰拉德没有找到不完美的地方。

男孩的圆领扣系得一丝不苟，后颈出了层薄汗，挽留住几缕金色的发丝。杰拉德就这样仔仔细细地将费尔南多的背影打量了好几遍，从修长的脖颈，到削瘦的肩胛，再至笔挺的背脊和纤细的腰，最后是那两条匀称的腿，它们悉数被包裹在白衬衫、马甲和长裤的行头里，只能凭想象勾勒出骨骼和肌肉弯曲的弧度。

但杰拉德喜欢亲眼所见。

费尔南多沉浸在乐曲的旋律中，他却想要把男孩拉进欲望的漩涡里。杰拉德也这么做了，他已经听了好几分钟的李斯特先生的大作，是时候予以自己的耐心一些适当的奖励。

“他们声称要让这所学校走向谦逊与平和，却还是延续着这身古板的校服，不肯与时俱进地抛弃传统。”杰拉德淡漠地叙述着事实，甚至用这种平淡的语调命令道，“费尔南多，脱掉它，你不应该被束缚。”

费尔南多弹错了琴键，钟声不再和谐，突兀得像乌鸦的叫唤为夜莺和声，尖锐得刺耳。男孩坐在琴凳上，脸色苍白，他颤抖着嗓音问道：“杰拉德先生？”

他没有得到回应。

但费尔南多的确感到有些热了，他抑制住指尖的战栗，开始解开马甲的扣子。泛着苍兰幽香的衣物就这么一件一件地被丢弃在地板上，再也藏不住男孩美丽而易碎的身躯，它正因为微风的吹拂而瑟缩不已。

杰拉德闻到了比焦糖还要浓郁的香甜，像是黏稠的蜂蜜，充斥着整间琴房，让鼻间的呼吸都变得困难起来。暖阳下裸露着上半身的费尔南多如同出自印象派画家之手的人物，永恒地被定格在瞬息间的光芒下。

费尔南多深吸了一口气，继而抽去了紧扣的皮带，拉下裤链的声响以微弱的优势盖过了他急促的呼吸声。紧张让他无暇顾及左右，更没有意识到杰拉德已经站在了自己身后，极近的地方。

高大的男人单手就可以将他捞进怀里，费尔南多的长裤滑落下去，仅剩一条内裤作为遮羞布。杰拉德托着他的屁股，从下面探进两根手指，初尝情欲的男孩并不需要多少技巧，只是随意地摸两下，便能看睫毛的轻颤，重新为肌肤染上瑰丽的暖调。

费尔南多闭着眼，内裤已经被拽到了膝盖处。男人粗糙的指腹在他的下身摩挲，从翕动不已的穴口到毛发稀疏的囊袋，杰拉德把玩着那两颗饱满的睾丸，听着男孩细碎的无所适从的生涩呻吟，将人抱坐回了理事长特地为他们准备的宽大扶手椅上。

费尔南多被迫跨坐在杰拉德的腿上，那根炙热挺硬的器物就这么赤裸裸地抵着他，轻而易举地让企图抵抗的念头化为乌有，只能将手搭在男人结实的胸膛上，做着可以成为欲拒还迎的挣扎。

“睁开眼睛。”

费尔南多抬起眼皮，才发现杰拉德的衬衣被自己紧紧地攥在手心，皱得不成样子。他慌张地想要道歉，却被男人吻上耳垂，顺着脖颈的曲线一路往下。男孩受惊般地呜咽着，唤道：“杰……杰拉德先生……”

这不能阻止他被蚕食的结局。

没有人曾染指的浅色乳头是杰拉德的下一个目标。费尔南多并不习惯被舔舐的酥麻，可情欲的滋味让人甘之若饴，以至于他巧克力色的眼眸里都不由自主地涌上水汽，理智在沉溺的边缘岌岌可危地徘徊。

杰拉德听到他的啜泣，却更加恶劣地揉起费尔南多的臀瓣，就像在挤着海绵里的水，逼迫着男孩的小穴倾吐淫液，好让他接下来的话顺理成章：

“费尔南多，他们平时叫你什么？”

“什……什么，杰拉德先生？”

“小名或者昵称。”杰拉德的语调与往日的冷硬截然不同，他有意放慢了语调，就像是吸血鬼收起自己的獠牙，邀请甜美的羔羊进入自己的城堡。

“南多。”费尔南多垂下头，看到自己被玩弄得红肿的乳尖，思绪又不禁飘散了几分，重复地呢喃，“熟悉的人都叫我南多。”

杰拉德笑出声，低沉，喑哑，为落入陷阱中的猎物而惋惜。他抬起费尔南多的一条腿，穴口的软肉谄媚地吸附着他的手指，插进去的时候甚至能听到淫靡的水声。男孩被逼出更多的眼泪，杰拉德搅动着肠肉，凑近费尔南多的耳边感叹：

“我就知道你是个淫荡的小男孩，南多。”

“不……唔……”费尔南多摇着头，却在杰拉德作势要抽出手指的时候本能地夹紧了屁股，“别这样，杰拉德先生。”

但他的拒绝没有任何效力，杰拉德还是将自己从他食髓知味的体内抽离。费尔南多的呻吟瞬间变了调，初精就在这么毫无防备的情况下交代在了男人的白衬衫上。他的思绪有过一瞬间的空白，身体从未变得如此轻盈，就好像陷在云朵里，心甘情愿地被淹没，乃至吞噬。

费尔南多的眼眸不由蒙上一层化不开的迷雾，顺从地将杰拉德送到自己嘴边的手指含了进去。体液的腥味让身体愈发觉得热，连喷洒的鼻息都带着灼烧的气息，费尔南多的腿根还在为射精的余韵而痉挛。他将自己的淫水悉数吞入腹中，连指缝的间隙都不曾放过。

杰拉德注视着他，灰蓝的眼睛让费尔南多恍惚以为自己身处家乡的夜晚——他躺在大车上，仰望着飘浮在天空的星斗，夜幕寥廓，深邃。

费尔南多想要投入这个怀抱，仿佛他生来就是属于其中的一部分。所以当杰拉德再度把手指从他的口中抽离时，费尔南多头一次主动靠近了男人，在那道若有所思的目光下，缓慢地圈上杰拉德的脖颈。

他垂着眼乞求：“杰拉德先生……”

“可怜的孩子，如果不是理事长再三保证，我都要以为他给你喂了什么违禁的药品。”杰拉德将满手的津液擦在男孩的小腹上，“别着急，马上就会让我的那根玩意来抚慰你的身体。”

杰拉德有意重读了几个字眼，让费尔南多羞红了脸。

“乖孩子，就会有奖励。”

杰拉德轻吻过他湿润的唇瓣，将自己粗硬的阴茎从裤裆里掏出。费尔南多不免有些畏惧，但还是撅起屁股，好让鸡巴可以对准自己的穴口，狠狠地捅进去。

杰拉德搂着他的腰，男孩的皮肤湿漉漉的，也不知道是汗水还是唾液，亦或是淫水和眼泪。但一切都不重要了，男人插进去的时候费尔南多不由自主地发出满足的喟叹。杰拉德干着他，阴茎将甬道撑着满满当当，抽插起来几乎要将人逼疯。

“唔……不要……啊！”

这么说着，费尔南多却瘫进杰拉德的怀里，身体摇晃着抽泣。杰拉德拽着他的手臂将人提起来，这个姿势下的性器总能进入到更深的地方，男人一边操干着一边在还没有留下自己痕迹的地方印上吻痕。

初尝禁果的男孩并不能承受如此激烈的性事。最后的时候，费尔南多已经泣不成声，他崩溃地求杰拉德放过自己，却被他死死地箍在怀里，在几下发狠似的捣弄后在最深处留下一大股微凉的精液。

这次杰拉德没有立马拔出去，但过多的精液还是在淫水的引导下流出体外，将两人的相连处弄得脏乱不堪。

“啊……”

费尔南多满脸泪痕，双目失焦地盯着远方，小腹还在为前列腺的高潮而抽搐。杰拉德撩起他被汗水浸湿的发，凝视着那双不复清澈的眼眸，道：

“你表现得很好，奖学金实至名归。”

费尔南多的睫毛颤抖，忽地就红了眼眶。他带了点自己都不明白的莫名情绪，朝着男人的脖颈就扑咬过去。他用尽了仅剩的力气，咬得牙根发麻，却也只留下一圈不浅不深的牙印。

男孩抽着鼻子，就听到杰拉德的轻笑，然后那双温暖的手抚摸着他的脑袋。

“或许下次你应该穿那条裙子，说不定我就会温柔一点儿。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总裁包x小南孩  
> 南多穿的短裤和高筒袜，想象一下~

巴洛克风的教堂从十六世纪便伫立至今，它与年轻的主教学楼遥遥相望，在晨曦的薄雾中渐渐显露出冷峻、严肃而端庄的身形。费尔南多踏着旭日的最后一道耀辉进入伊恩公校中心庭院的教堂，签到表上是路加拙劣的模仿笔迹。

他睡过了头，沉浸在麦芽糖似的梦里，只能匆匆忙忙地跑过廊桥。麂皮绒的袜夹在半途松了开来，让小腿袜堆积在脚踝处，胸前的红色飘带叫风吹到身后。如果从远处看，费尔南多就像一只轻盈的金丝雀，慌张得令人怜爱。

方形石柱支撑的拱形大厅，烛光迎着穹顶的重色彩绘，华丽且静谧。费尔南多站到角落平缓着呼吸，却还是逃不过理事长老鼠对于奶酪般的嗅觉。他穿着黑色长袍，将费尔南多招呼到身前，道：“哦，费尔南多，我还没有恭喜你成为获得杰拉德奖学金的第一人！”他将男孩领到杰拉德的面前：“慷慨的杰拉德先生另外为你的优秀准备了黑色燕尾服，还有蓝色康乃馨……”

“当然，还有代表荣誉的胸针。”或许是教堂的肃穆让理事长不得已收敛起平日里放肆的举动，连笑声都显得不那么刺耳。他凑近费尔南多的耳畔，压低嗓音道：“那上面可是货真价实的宝石！”

理事长有意用力地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，在外人看起来就像是一种再常见不过的鼓励，但费尔南多却明白其中的真正含义。

杰拉德在理事长身边，并不发表言论。他灰蓝的眼眸就如冬日的冰湖，让人看不见其中涌动的暗流，但费尔南多注意到男人的目光从自己穿得并不怎么得体的小腿处掠过。男孩蓦地生出恼怒的羞意，像是被杰拉德那纤长而浓密的睫毛扫出什么心事，脑海里竟是前几日的夜晚，他在攀至顶峰的时候勾住男人精瘦的腰，发出小动物般的呓语，被夸了一句——

“可爱。”

费尔南多不顾场合地蹲下来，拉起小腿袜，扣紧麂皮绒的袜夹，也不知道哪里来的勇气，直接道：“那么，理事长先生，我先告辞了。”

他刻意地忽略了杰拉德，但男人并没有对此表示异议。

理事长似乎看到了新的奶酪，并没有多苛责或者挽留费尔南多，反而摆摆手：“去吧，费尔南多，期待我能从这么多男孩里分辨出你美妙的歌喉。”

费尔南多与他们擦身而过。

红发的男孩被喊来理事长的身边，他腼腆地笑着，望着杰拉德的眼神带着小心翼翼。费尔南多听到理事长用着同样的说辞。

“尼古拉斯可是入学时的佼佼者！”他称赞道，“当然现在他也同样优秀。我甚至相信这名男孩再努力些，同样有资格获得杰拉德奖学金！”

“您说是吗，杰拉德先生？”

费尔南多的心脏一抽，他本能地停下脚步，但没有回头。他仿佛能感知到杰拉德冲着理事长与尼古拉斯点点头，可男人会以一种什么样的表情去回应理事长的赠予呢？

费尔南多看着前方，却忽然找不到路在哪儿，可他不允许自己停下来。男孩命令自己忘掉它们，尘世本就庸俗，这应是那些荒唐事的原来面目。

阳光从玫瑰花窗倾泻而进，将华丽得令人窒息的重彩镌刻在管风琴整齐而复杂排列的音管上。唱诗班结束了歌颂，人潮正陆续在柔和的弦乐演奏中往外边走，费尔南多默不作声地整理着乐谱架。

理事长领着尼古拉斯在大厅里转了好些圈，他嘟囔了几句，最后只得来到费尔南多的面前，像是要为自己先前的举动打掩护，对男孩说：“费尔南多，我相信如此美妙和谐的赞歌，就连上帝都会亲自来聆听。”

“谢谢，理事长先生。”

“可别逗留得太晚，毕竟看门人的耳朵和他的记性一样不好。我的费尔南多，千万别错过晚上六点的颁奖典礼。”理事长嘱咐的同时，制止了尼古拉斯东张西望的举动。他们离去的背影看起来十分急切，费尔南多甚至还听到理事长半真半假的抱怨：“神出鬼没的杰拉德先生，没人能知道他到底在想些什么，太愁人了！”

……

教堂重新变得空旷而寂静。

费尔南多垂着头，将乐谱纸翻来覆去地摆弄。杰拉德悄无声息地站到他的身后，从这个角度可以看见男孩不小心露出的白皙肌肤，被盛放在绽开的领口里。

男人挑起他的一缕金发，在费尔南多的惊呼中将人抱进自己的怀里，去亲吻那瑟缩的后颈。费尔南多不可抑制地松了手，乐谱纸散落在半空中，像诗一般婉转，纷纷扬扬直至停歇在大理石地面上。

杰拉德拂去飘带，扯开了斗篷的系带。以往的费尔南多都会羞涩地闭起眼睛，仰着脖颈，蜷缩起脚趾，等待着男人的手在腿间摩挲，但此时此刻的他却敛起眼眸，握着杰拉德的指尖，生硬地拒绝道：“杰拉德先生，我们不能在这里做这种事。”

杰拉德轻笑，伴随着麂皮绒袜夹掉落在地上的声响，男人就像对待爱宠的不容置喙与漫不经心，凝视着费尔南多发红的眼眶还有紧抿的唇，把他的外套、里衣和短裤一件件地褪去。

一丝不挂的男孩敢怒不敢言，他甚至能感觉到身体起的微妙变化，正为杰拉德的抚摸而欢欣雀跃。杰拉德捏着他臀瓣上的肉，半真半假地夸赞道：

“丰满了不少。”

费尔南多涨红了脸，低着头绝望地看到阴茎挺立了起来。他蹬着腿，企图做最后的挣扎，却被男人一把抓住脚踝，反手压在身侧的廊柱上。

费尔南多从未如此厌恶过伊恩公校的财力，他们甚至在这一根不起眼的廊柱上也装饰了浮雕——圣母低垂着头，聆听上帝的意旨，工人们将她眼尾的悲悯与慈爱刻画得淋漓尽致，映入男孩的眼帘。

“我自罪孽里诞生。在我还未出生的时候，就有了罪。”杰拉德将手指送入费尔南多的口中，手顺着他腰部的曲线往下，在囊袋处不过停留片刻，便用两根手指裹挟着柱身，自下而上地缓慢撸动。费尔南多的腿根打着颤，龟头分泌的淫液很快沾染到男人的指间，涂满整根阴茎，他迷惘地吮吸着杰拉德的食指，听到那低沉的声音继续说：“但是欢呼吧，神正走于我们之间，而且他爱世人。”

杰拉德加重了力气，费尔南多低噎着挺起腰背，在廊柱下方基督受难的浮雕上射出精液。

“不……！”

空气中顿时弥漫着亵渎的气味。费尔南多无法拒绝本能，他感到惶恐，但圣母浮雕依旧温柔地谛视着他们，并为此流下宽恕的泪水。等高潮的眩晕过去后，费尔南多才发现是自己噙着泪，圣母面容恬静，对发生的一切无动于衷。

杰拉德抚摸上男孩冰凉的脸，吐息间是灼热的湿气，喷洒在费尔南多的耳畔。他就像伊甸园里的那条蛇，肆无忌惮地展露毒牙，在纯洁的羔羊面前说些藏着毒药的甜言蜜语：“南多，神会见证你的罪，并会赦免你的罪，因为你足够诚实，不是吗？”

“不，杰拉德先生，不……”

费尔南多摇着头，却没什么说服力，仅是杰拉德解开裤链的声响，便让他的阴茎再度硬了起来。他甚至主动撅起屁股，去迎接杰拉德那根粗长无比的玩意，为它触碰肌肤而欢愉地战栗。

但杰拉德并没有像前几日那样去轻易地满足费尔南多，他只插进了一根手指，时有时无地捣弄着。人们天生具备对性的渴求，他们幼时萌芽，少年开花，继而结果，最后凋零，费尔南多就是那颗青涩的果子。杰拉德从很早之前就知晓他的酸涩，更明白只需要一些亲吻与爱抚就能使其成熟，采撷下来去品尝那甘甜的汁液。

就像现在这样，费尔南多根本不会满足于这点抚慰，他还没有真正理解杰拉德予以自己的到底是什么，只能张开腿，用湿漉漉地眼眸无声地乞求顽劣的男人。

杰拉德能感觉到男孩的甬道正紧紧地绞着手指，那处贪恋着快感，与他的好整以暇一起将费尔南多折磨得低声抽泣起来。费尔南多等了许久都等不来杰拉德粗壮的性器，只能濒临奔溃地呢喃：“杰拉德先生，我好难受……”

杰拉德叹了口气，就好像对他失望无比，他抽出手指，淫水满溢得甚至能从指尖滴落，“啪嗒”地掉在地上，很是响亮。但费尔南多已经无暇顾及了，他被逼得疯魔，在杰拉德的怀里扭腰摆臀。

“这可不行，南多，你总是这样哭哭啼啼。”杰拉德覆在他的身上，阴茎抵着穴口，打磨着那处翕动的软肉，“我不能溺爱我的男孩，所以这是我最后一次容忍你的撒娇。”杰拉德将阴茎送进费尔南多的身体里，听着他似哭似难耐的呻吟，道：

“下不为例。”

杰拉德箍着他的腰顶撞起来，泛滥的淫水让操干变得轻而易举。费尔南多的手撑着廊柱，艰难地维持住自己的站姿，他失神地注视着浮雕，身体晃动时那些圣人们的形象也变得模糊不清，但费尔南多却能清晰地勾勒他们的模样，正为自己下达着神谕。

于是他顺从本性，向上帝告罪——

“唔……嗯啊！”

杰拉德的吻就像是在他的身体打上罪恶的烙印，费尔南多在庄严的教堂里毫不掩饰身体所汲取的欢愉，抽插而流出的液体顺着腿根而下，淌在踮起的脚跟旁。杰拉德的性器将甬道的每一处皱褶都撑开，将里面搅得如同烂泥，只知道攀附着男人的器物，感受着反复操干之下的满足感。

“哦，南多，或许你该放松一些。”

杰拉德揉着他的小腹，趁着男孩泣不成声的时候，让阴茎干得更深了些。费尔南多无力地蹬着腿，却只能让杰拉德的囊袋碾过自己的臀肉，微翘的龟头玩弄着甬道深处的地带，几下就叫他失去了仅剩的力气，温顺地容纳着硕大的器物。

高频率的耸动持续了将近二十多分钟，要不是杰拉德揽着他的腰，费尔南多几乎要跌坐到地上去。他巧克力色的眼眸微微失神，伸出舌头向杰拉德索吻，上下同时的粘腻水声刺激着耳膜。在小腹又一阵剧烈的抽搐后，已经变得稀薄的精液再次倾泻在这片圣洁的土地上。

“呃啊……”

然而杰拉德并没有尽兴，他将费尔南多抱到台下的观众席，强迫男孩骑在自己的胯间。他看起来衣衫完整，但费尔南多却赤裸着身体，搓揉着男人的睾丸，生涩地扭动屁股去吞吐那根至今仍旧没有任何射精迹象的骇人器物，哆嗦地求饶：“杰……拉德先生，我好难受，放过我吧……”

“南多，你必须要知道撒娇解决不了任何问题。”杰拉德道，“你是伊恩公校最出色的学生之一，我相信你能做到的。”

“唔。”

费尔南多泪眼婆娑，身下的淫水濡湿了杰拉德的西装裤，他竭力取悦着男人，像一匹被驯服的小马驹。终于在以分秒计算的漫长时间过后，杰拉德摁住企图起身的男孩，闷哼着将大量的浓精留在他的身体里。

费尔南多咬着牙，但还是漏出了不成调的细碎呻吟，最后满脸泪痕地倒在杰拉德的怀中。男人亲吻着他颤抖的肩膀，并不急于拔出阴茎，道：“我得堵着你下面那张小嘴，以免弄脏裤子。”

费尔南多倦怠地半阖着眼，埋在杰拉德的颈窝里，男人的气味很寡淡却让他眷恋不已。男孩难得沉默半晌，将杰拉德的衬衫越攥越紧，许久过后才好像下定了决心，说出的话却依旧支支吾吾：“杰拉德先生……”他抑制住话语里的颤音：“那名红发的男孩，尼古拉斯……”

费尔南多止住了声音，他不知道该如何继续下去。

杰拉德并没有及时给予回应。

男孩的牙根发酸，蓦地涌出一阵委屈，却听见杰拉德的叹息以及其中根本掩饰不住的愉悦。男人把费尔南多从自己怀里拉起来，带着那种外人不敢想象的温柔笑容，吻着他通红的耳朵尖，解释道：“他只是理事长为我安排的致谢人员而已。”

“再说，你比他漂亮许多。”

“……”

费尔南多鼓着嘴，朝杰拉德扑咬过去的动作愈发娴熟。他“嗷呜”一口啃在男人的脖颈上，就与他们第一次亲密接触时，同样的位置。


End file.
